They're Coming To Take Me Away
by CraneLee
Summary: *Discontinued* When all of the girl Titans and Asap members turn up missing, the remaining guys are left to find the cause. But when the kidnapper turns out to be something thought to be a myth, who's going to save the girls? M for safety.
1. First Kidnappings

_**They're Coming To Take Me Away!**_

**I do not own the Teen Titans- but I do own all things ASAP! This first chapter is going to be very crappy like all first chapters of any story. But this will get better I swear!**

"Cinderblock, let's get it on!" Bumble Bee cried. Titans East fell in line behind her, Speedy with his arrows pointed, Aqualad acquipted with a water pipe ready to burst, and Mas e Menos as hyper as ever. "Titans… GO!"

The monster howled and raced forward. Bumble Bee shot him with her stringers, causing Cinderblocks right arm to crumble. Speedy shot him with 3 ice arrows and took him down instantly.

"I think this calls for pizza," Aqualad said proudly.

"Wait… where's Bee?" Speedy questioned.

The twins gasped.

"Our leader's missing," Aqualad whispered.

…

It was a slow moving day in Jump. Well as slow as it could be with Maniac around.

"So I was thinking that if I cut my toe nails 3 times a weeks they will be less infected then when I only do it 1 time a year. And if I paint them then the green fungi will be almost unnoticeable And-" she said excitedly.

"No body cares about your diseased foot!" Jason cried.

"My therapist does. Or at least she acts like it between going to the bathroom. She always seems to be sick you know."

"I wonder why?"

Maniac shot the toenail clippers around the room and magically clipped her toenails. Laughing psychotically Maniac rolled about, making the couch come to life and start to dance.

"Maniac stop- you know I hate it when you have your little episodes."

The alarm suddenly went off. Robin raced into the room and began typing on the keyboard.

Faces of several frantic teens appeared on the screen.

"Jinx is gone!" Kid Flash cried.

"Bumble Bee has been missing for days," Speedy said sadly.

"Pantha is nowhere to be found," Herald sighed.

The rest of the Titans boys called in reporting that their girl teammates were missing.

"Now that I think about it- Reese hasn't been around in a while. Not since she left for the grocery store yesterday," Gerard said, as if in thought.

"I'm right here numbskull," Reese remarked.

"That you are," Gerard said nodding.

"Focus people- our team is missing," Beastboy said angrily.

"But why only the girls?" Greg asked curiously.

"Yes. What of our girl friends?" Starfire said innocently.

"I don't know Starfire- but we are going to figure it out. Titans go!" Robin shouted.

"Duh- ASAP we're on the clock!" Maniac said dumbly. Running out of the room Maniac started yelling like an Indian.

"Remind me why she's the leader?" Jason asked.

"She's only one with a battle cry," Marik said sighing.

"She has every super power we have and maybe more, but doesn't have the brain power to use them," Reese retorted.

"She's a professional chef," Gerard said smiling wider.

"She has beef jerky!" Maniac hollered, flying back into the room with a stick of candy in her hand.

"Pay attention! This isn't the time to be goofing off. We need a plan now."

…

4 figures moved swiftly outside of the windows of Titans Tower. The strongest were here, for they were the originals. But what of this ASAP team. The figures scowled in unison. The boss had mentioned a second team. But he did say only kidnap the Titans girls. But this ASAP team seemed stronger than the Titans. Who could make a couch dance like that? Perhaps the boss would be pleased with this team along with the Teen Titans?

…

Maniac sat in the darkness of her room watching TV. Gerard had fallen asleep on the couch and hour before, leaving her all alone. Lighting a cigarette she leaned back and closed her eyes. A rhythmic beat played through out the room as the opening credits of the Late Night Show began to run.

Yawning slightly she sighed and put out her smoke. Wednesday. The one night a week she needed to sleep. Sighing again she turned off the TV and grabbed her MP3 player. It was impossible to go to sleep without noise she always said. Just like it was impossible to eat things out of bowls. That's why she always used a coffee mug. Jamming the little headphones into her ears, Maniac crawled into bed reluctantly and dozed off.

…

Raven stared up at the ceiling. It was a tragedy what was going on. People were gone. Her friends were gone. What had happened to them? A million questions ran through her mind. How could Maniac be so stupid at a time like this?

Argent, Pantha, Kole, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee, Jinx- well Jinx wasn't really her friend but they got along.

Raven yawned, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't help but wonder- would she be next? Rolling over Raven pulled in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she brought in the smell of Air freshener. Maniac had an addiction to air freshener. Just like she had an addiction to smoking, alcohol, paper shredders, and all things mint.

Pulling in another breath Raven snuggled into her pillow and fell quickly asleep.

…

Reese snored loudly, startling Jason who was lying next to her. Shoving her pillow into his face, Reese changed her position and snored again.

…

Starfire crammed her pillow over her head and pushed her face down into the mattress. Thoughts and dreams disrupted by her missing friends.

…

The 4 figures lurked outside each of the girls windows. Giving a thumbs up to one another they placed a small glasscutter to the window, and made a hole small enough for their essence to slide through.

Maniac woke abruptly as her MP3 player started skipping. Shooting up she saw a shadow of a man standing in the windowsill. Gasping she looked over to Gerard. He was still fast asleep. Okay- that meant that this intruder would be getting the major smack down.

The man whipped out a dagger from his side pocket and moved swiftly to Maniac's left. Holding the small knife to he throat he made a low growl in his throat. "Go head, scream," he mocked.

Maniac smirked. "Nah, rather take you down by myself," she said slyly. Shooting her arm to the mans neck she flipped him over onto the floor. Unfazed, the man shot back with another attack. Maniac ducked quickly. The man sank his teeth into her throat, rendering her unconscious.

…

Our 2nd trespasser was able to slip into Starfire's room easy. After tranquilizing the worm-like creature lying in the corner, his mission was simple. The girl only stirred once, groaning and turning over onto her side. Placing a cloth over the girl's mouth and picking her up bridal style, the kidnapper disappeared.

…

Jason rubbed his eyes groggily. His head snapped to the direction of the window as it opened slowly. Jumping to his feet, Jason tried to focus his eyes on the intruder. Reese snored loudly, still fast asleep. Jason smacked her with a pillow, waking her automatically. "PICKLES!" Reese fell backwards on to the floor. "What the hell?"

Seeing himself out numbered, the criminal dashed out the window before the duo could attack.

…

The last of the 4 leaned against the wall of Raven's room, completely unconscious. Raven on the opposite was heaving in great breaths. Holding her leg with a crushing strength she was able to limp over to the wall and trip the alarm. The room began flashing a crimson red, having all occupancies of the tower rush to Raven's room. Greg raced to her side, trying to get Raven to calm down so he could bandage her leg.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

"This guy broke into my room. Stabbed my leg with some knife, but I took him out easy no problem," Raven said grinning.

Reese touched her shoulder, making Raven collapse into Greg's arms.

"Same thing with us. Guy broke into our room, but fled soon as he saw me," Jason spoke softly.

"Maniac! Where's Tara? Has anyone seen Tara?" Gerard cried, panicking.

"Starfire's gone to!" Robin exclaimed.

"I was in the same room as her- how'd I let this happen!" Gerard questioned.

"I was 3 rooms away from her!" Robin stated.

"We have a prisoner let's interrogate him," Jason said with a fake sob.

"Not anymore we don't," Beastboy retorted.

"And now Amber is missing!" Jason wailed.

**Dun, dun, dun!**


	2. We Have A Job To Do

_**They're Coming To Take Me Away!**_

**I do not own the Teen Titans- but I do own all things ASAP!**

"Franz, Drane, Sild, Grand. Tell me why I have 3 women here- when I only asked for the last 2 remaining girl titans, and our prime and most important target isn't here?"

"Well boss-" Grand began. "I got the alien like you said so am I in trouble?"

"Do you see the daughter of Trigon here?"

"No master."

"And who are these two?"

"We aren't sure- but they were in the tower to and were performing amazing abilities," Drane replied, referring to the unconscious Maniac and Reese.

"We thought they would be a good addition," Sild said with a crooked smile.

"Especially since that violet haired girl put up such a fight," Franz said with an ice pack over his eye.

"I don't care. That means she is as strong as I think. And it seems you'll just have to go back. But the Titans will be expecting you now. It will be much for difficult."

"Is this girl really that important?" Franz queried.

"She is the daughter of Trigon- the strongest being in existence. If she can kill him then she must be even powerful. Which then makes her the strongest being ever. Which makes her an obvious powerhouse. Which is why I want her in my possession tonight."

"Then why do we need the other girls?" Drane asked.

"They have great powers to. Drain them of that power and I will be unstoppable."

"But why only the girls?" Slid asked. "The boys are powerful to."

"Trust me- the way to get the power… you won't be able to get it the same way with the men."

"I like where this is going- may we start the process?" Franz asked hopefully.

"As you wish gentlemen. I only have my eyes set on 1 girl."

"Yes, Lord Byron."

…

"We need a plan."

Robin stared at his shoes as he said this. "We need to get the girls back and keep Raven safe. She's the only target left and right now she isn't in the best shape."

"So what do we do?" Jason retorted. "Have a sleep over dressed as girls and paint our finger nails waiting for crazed maniac's to come and kidnap us then save the girls and explain why we're wearing their clothes?"

"No. In fact Jason I don't even want you on this case," Robin snapped.

"You aren't the boss of me. And in case you haven't noticed my boss and my wife ain't here so I have every right to be on this as you do you little damn dick sucking tight ass know it all spiky haired fucking dumb shit bitch-"

Gerard flung his hands over Jason mouth before Jason could go any further. "Who let's us live here without paying rent?" Gerard asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah potty mouth kids watch this show!" Beastboy cried.

"You are a kid," Jason retorted. "You all are. Why don't you step back and let the grown ups handle this. You're still too young to be identified as boys or girls."

"You're the one that needs to back up. We have more experience and know the city a lot better," Robin snapped.

"Experience? You're a bunch of little toddlers in capes. If you haven't noticed we don't have little costumes and we only have a team name because it keeps Maniac happy. But she isn't here right now so that makes me the leader," Jason said proudly.

"No- I'm the oldest, and second in command so I'm in charge. And right now I say both of you shut the hell up because I have a plan and if you would fucking listen then you would know what fuck is going on!" Gerard bellowed. "Greg- I don't want you to leave Raven's side for even a split second in a half. Jason- go put tape over your mouth, shut up, and put a seal around all windows, doors, rooms including floors and ceilings and all the walls. Make sure nothing with any kind of power can get in."

"All rooms?" Jason screeched.

"Every single inch of this place, and once you're done with that you can draw up a very detailed fine picture of the perp," Gerard hissed. "Robin, I want you to put your detective skills to work and search for even the slightest grain of evidence that might have been left from the kidnappers. Beastboy I want a scent of the trespassers. Unless they can suck smells out of the air and leave no trace then I want some feed back from you. Cyborg I want you to analyze any heat differences, all security tapes that are in the rooms, every little detail you can find I want to see it, I want it analyzed pronto."

"What do you want me to do?" Raven questioned. "I'm not just going to sit here and be live bait."

"Raven, I want every fiber of your being healing that leg or you will be absolutely useless to us, then I want a detailed drawing, description, and report on facial features, history of the fight from how it started to knock out, and attack strategy, I want every hair drawn down on a piece of paper and transferred into the computer on a file that cannot be erased no matter what."

"Now wait just a minute dammit, she is hurt, and I am-" Greg began.

"I don't care. If we don't nip this in the bud now then she's as good as dead."

…

Sild smiled on the other side of the door. Chuckling to himself softly, and leaving a small tape recorder by the door, the snake like man ran off down the hall.

Meeting Franz around the corner, Sild explained the situation, then ran off to tell Drane.

Franz smirked. So the dimwits were planning on using an anti-magic seal? Clever. Not that that would do them any good. But it was clever. Shaking his head slightly Franz bit his lip. The people in the room next to him were clever. But the boss always got what he wanted. And he wanted this violet haired girl. What was her name? Raven maybe? Yes that was it. Franz frowned. He could see why Lord Byron wanted the girl for himself. She was beautiful, powerful, a good fighter, at that he touched his swollen eye.

_-Flashback-_

_The dead of night, it was cold, dark, bleak. But he had a job to do. Shutting the window silently, Franz moved swiftly to the girls' bedside table. Stroking her cheek lightly, pushing her hair behind her ear, Franz smirked. Pulling the girls hair back, Franz leaned down, smiled to himself, and sank his teeth into her throat. _

_The girl shuddered. Pulling back, Franz smirked once more before picking the girl up in his arms. The girl whimpered. Struggling effortlessly Raven was able to break free of Franz grasp. _

_Gasping lightly, the girl was on her feet, eyes wild with fear. "And I thought you were beautiful asleep."_

_Scowling, Raven charged forward. Throwing the first punch, her fist collided with his eye- resulting in the swollenness. _

_-End Flashback-_

Smiling to himself, Franz slumped to the ground, waiting for night to fall and the tower to go to bed.

**Well that's all for now dudes and dudiets. **


	3. Plans In Place

_**They're Coming To Take Me Away!**_

**I do not own the Teen Titans- but I do own all things ASAP!**

Franz stood with his arms crossed, perched upon a large boulder on the beach outside Raven's window. Glowering at the window for several moments, he smiled when Raven's face appeared in the windowsill. It seemed his hypnotizing skills were getting rusty, but still in effect nonetheless.

Pushing her window open slowly, Raven stepped onto the ledge in a dazed look. Taking a step forward Raven dropped several feet before floating to the ground with her powers. Trudging slowly up to Franz, she sank to her knees, and bent over in a bow to him.

Drane moved to his side smiling. "Wait to go!" He cried.

Raven's eyes went wide, her breathing became short, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Idiot! You just broke the trance!" Franz shrieked.

Getting to her feet, Raven shook her head furiously.

"Get a hold of her again!" Grand exclaimed.

"I can't. Her mind is too clouded with anxiety. I can't control her anymore!" Franz shouted.

"Grab her!" Sild said frantically.

Raven staggered back and gave and angry scream. Lashing out with her powers, Raven hoisted the 4 men into the air and flung them into the ocean.

"She's not happy," Grand said nervously.

"Doesn't madder what mood she's in. If Lord Byron wants her then he'll have her!" Drane snapped, smacking Grand upside his head.

"Then let's do this," Sild hissed.

…

"Got any kings?" Maniac asked Reese from inside their cell.

"Go fish," Reese replied. Maniac sighed and picked up her card. "Have any 9's?"

"I just asked you for a 9 a couple minutes ago!" Maniac exclaimed.

"I just picked it up thank you!" Reese snapped.

"Shut up the both of you!" Argent cried from the cell next to them.

"You shut up Euro-trash!" Maniac retorted.

"Stop you guys I hear someone coming!" Bumble Bee hushed.

The room of caged girls silenced as their captors entered the room. As Franz passed their cell, Maniac gasped. "Rae no," Reese whispered.

"You got some nerve buddy- taken us all up like a load of cows in a beef factory with one way tickets to getting glued!" Maniac cried.

"That made now sense country girl," Reese hissed.

Ignoring her, Maniac continued. "Now just set the kid down and open up this door so I can kick yo butt pronto El Senore! Back up Reese before I go Beef Jerky up on you! Wuz up Suzie Crocket! You to you Little Debbie snack! Bark ruff bark, bark, bark, bark, ruff, ruff, ruff-o-rama! Smack dab in the middle of my kung-fu hi-jinks booyah I get all freaky on ya booty!"

"Someone get a tranquilizer gun!" Reese said sleepily. Maniac forced her head through the bars as Franz ignored her and walked to the other end of the room. Maniac growled at the other men that passed her and pointed at her laughing. Reese got down on her knees and started barking like an angry dog.

"Please friends- do not have the episode as friend Jason says at a time like this. We must stay calm," Starfire cooed.

"Chicken fingers!" Maniac wailed.

"Silence!" Franz commanded. Maniac's face fell, her body still, mind waiting for orders.

"Maniac? I've never seen you so calm. Not even when you're asleep." Reese said in a concerned voice.

"The power of hypnosis deary," Drane said smiling. Reese gave him a hateful look. Maniac began laughing insanely.

"Though her mind is a little disruptive. Maybe I should clear it out." Franz closed his hand closed into a fist. Maniac jerked back in an unsteady stance.

"Maniac?" Reese questioned.

Maniac collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. "Hmm. She should have been dead already. Interesting," Franz said softly.

Maniac shook uncontrollably as if in a fit, she laughed incoherently in an effort to sit up.

Franz squeezed his fist tightly and Maniac was silent. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Falling back onto the ground Maniac let the darkness consume her.

"That was just a minor part of the power we have. And we will have even more power in a short while," Sild hissed.

"So behave yourselves if you don't want to end up like your friend there," Grand bellowed.

Franz tossed Raven into an empty cell and disappeared from the room with the other men.

"Whoa."

…

Lord Byron peered across the city from the top of Titans towers rooftop where Beastboy waiting anxiously. He hadn't decided on showing himself to the intruder just yet, but still it wouldn't hurt to record what was happening with his watch's recorder.

It was completely creepy watching this guy. Pale skin. Sharp teeth. Black dress shirt and pants. Covered in a black cloak. It was strange watching him. Beastboy sighed- waiting for something to happen.

Lord Byron pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Plucking his cell phone from his side pocket before it could start ringing he answered to Franz.

"Do you have her?" Byron spat.

"In a separate cell like you requested."

"Perfect." Byron ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. "Get her ready. Gordon knows what to do."

"I'm on it."

"Give me a report on Raven's behavior."

"Uh- bad. She's put up one hell of a fight. It took all 4 of us to take her out."

"Good. That just means she's as powerful as I hoped she was."

"Well yeah. The only reason we got her unconscious was from the bite I gave her. But even that was a split second faltering. Was an hour before we got her here."

"Hand her over to Gordon- he knows what I want done with her. And the others- what of their behavior?"

"Well just so you know they're all bitten- and have an attitude from hell."

"Punish them. Make them behave. Their struggling is just going to waste my valuable time."

"Same thing go for Raven?"

"No. I do not want even the smallest scratch on her. Not one bruise."

"Why the special treatment."

"Because I want the pleasure. I want only the daughter of Trigon in my bed and no one else. And she will not be touched by any other man either- do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"Go now and do as have requested. I have a spy to take care of."

Dropping the phone to the ground, Byron turned abruptly. Beastboy flung his hands to his mouth to keep from screaming. "It's a shame you decided to eavesdrop on a Vampire."

"V-V-V-Vampire!" Beastboy stuttered. "B-but v-vampires aren't r-real!"

"Oh I am very real."

Beastboy straightened up, slammed his hand down on his watch and smirked. The rooftops strobe lights flashed insanely until the Titans and ASAP members alike were on the rooftop.

Byron pursed his lips merrily. "I'd love to stay and chat gentlemen. But I seem to have a lovely lady waiting for me as we speak." And with that Byron covered himself in his great black cape, disappearing into the night.

**Okay there's another chapter for you- and this is why it's rated M for safety.**


	4. Unfold

_**They're Coming To Take Me Away!**_

**I do not own the Teen Titans- but I do own all things ASAP! This chapter is going to get very interesting I swear!**

Raven wringed her hands around the bars of her cell, this wasn't good. At the moment Maniac was up and about, urging everyone to join her in a sing along. Raven couldn't see how Maniac could be so perky at a time like this. She was always happy it seemed.

Maniac was almost as bad as Starfire. No, Maniac was worse, she had a therapist.

Slumping down to the ground Raven picked at the over revealing clothes she had been forced to wear. A tiny skirt barely covering anything but small bikini like bottoms. And a tight top that cupped her chest and was tied behind her neck. She wasn't told why she was here yet, but she was still slightly nauseated from the shots and the bath soaps used to clean her body.

This Gordon man had said she was important. She hadn't bothered trying to figure out what she was important for though. At the moment she was too tired. She wanted out now.

"And on that farm he had a … what's an animal we haven't used yet?" Reese asked.

"Bunny?" Maniac asked.

"What sound does that make?" Pantha asked.

"Like a crying sound sorta," Bumble Bee said absently.

"With a wah, wah here and a wah, wah there. Here a wah, there a wah, everywhere a wah-" Maniac said smiling.

"No it's a boo-hoo here and a boo-hoo there," Reese said smartly.

"Can we go back to the horse now?" Argent questioned.

"No because Maniac started have a melt down because of her childhood puppy, remember?" Bumble Bee asked.

"What that has to do with a horse I'll never know," Jinx stated.

"Let us sing of the Korkug of my home planet," Starfire said joyfully.

"What sound does it make?" Maniac shouted.

"Glorfung!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Old McDonald had a far e i e i o. And on the farm he had a Ku- or-class- pug e i e i o. With a Glow- or- fung here. And a glow- or- fung there. Here a fung, there a fung. Uh- everywhere a glow- or- fung. Old McDonald had a farm e i e i o." Everyone sang.

"Silence!"

Franz entered the room alone as a hush fell over the group. He stared straight a head at Raven's cell and nothing else. Unlocking the door, Franz grabbed Raven by the arm and drug her out of the open door. "The master wishes to speak with you."

"Well she better get in line because I want to give him a piece of my mind," Maniac snapped. She turned to Reese who was about to comment. "Don't go there."

Franz ignored her out burst.

Maniac stared at him with her mouth agape. "Oh no you didn't."

Franz stopped in front of her. "Whatch'a gonna do tough guy?"

Franz gave her a dirty look and kept walking. "You are lucky that the master wants this girl now."

"Nu uh- he's lucky I don't just bust outta here and pop him one good. That's a 10- 4 good buddy, holla," Maniac sang.

"Yeah I missing my soap opera," Reese said looking at her watch.

"I thought you couldn't tell time?" Maniac queried.

"I can't. But I know that it is past 11," Reese said grumpily.

"Well excuse me."

Franz shoved Raven out of the room as the 2 girls bickered.

"He is very excited to see you," Franz hissed.

"I'm happy that Maniac finally shut up," Raven grumbled.

Franz snickered. "You are going to wish she was here in a moment."

"Not at a time like this," Raven sighed.

Smirking, Franz shoved Raven into a small room with a crackling fire in the corner. The walls were lined with books, which was a nice change from the bare walls of her cell. A wardrobe was pushed up to the right wall, parting the books from the fire. An easy chair was in the corner opposing the fire with a coffee table in the middle of the room. Raven turned abruptly for the door. But saw Franz half way out already.

Franz slammed the door closed before Raven could escape. The sound of the lock clicking could be heard from the other side of the door. Banging on the door, Raven started to panic.

"No one can hear you my darling."

Raven spun around. She was face to face with a tall man. Very pale, red eyes, sharp teeth, trait's of a –

"Why, hello Raven. You have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you."

Vampire. Raven stood glued to the door with fear.

"Oh- how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself."

The man reached out with his right arm. Raven was paralyzed with fear of what he would do as his hand stroked her cheek. She shivered from his cold skin. The fire immediately went out, leaving only the lamp on the coffee table in the middle of the room left to illuminate the quarters.

"My name is Lord Byron, and yes, I am a Vampire as you have thought," he whispered.

She had read of vampires from her books. They were tricky, and believed to be a myth. Especially since they were based off of a mass murderer, Count Dracula. But then again- demons were supposed to be a myth, and she was very real.

Lord Byron brought Raven closer in an attempt to kiss her. Raven jerked away, not scared anymore, but angry.

"Feisty. I'll have to break you of that strong will of yours."

Raven narrowed her eyes. Turning away from Byron, Raven began trying to faze through the walls.

"Walking through walls didn't work in your cell- what would make you think it will work in her darling."

Raven hated him already. Reading her mind, predicting her next move. Being up close in her face, trying to… she didn't like him at all.

"Don't call my that," Raven snapped.

Byron seized her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"It's a compliment deary. Except it," Byron said playfully.

Raven slapped his hand away. Byron curled his lips into a pursed sneer.

"I don't know who you think you are or what gives you the right to kidnap me and my friends-"

"You friends do not interest me. I only have my loving eye on one special girl."

"Oh she's so lucky," Raven said sarcastically.

"Yes, she certainly is." Byron stepped forward, Raven moved away. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look when the light hits your eyes in just the right way?"

Raven blushed.

"That you move as swift and graceful as a dove."

Raven moved back, Byron followed.

"Your body is like a poem with every curve."

Raven tripped over the coffee tables leg. Falling to the floor with her cheeks a blaze.

"You have the slender legs of an angle."

Byron moved quickly to her side.

"Your hair is silk floating in the breeze."

Byron cupped her chin, pulling their faces an inch apart.

"And your lips are as precious as air itself."

Their lips met in one swift movement, making Raven's cheeks turn a flustered shade of crimson. Byron pulled back smirking. Leaving the trembling girl on the floor, he turned for the door.

"You are more then welcome to spend the night here if you would like. I would think it is much more comfortable then that cell you have been forced to sleep in. And since you like to read so much- I suppose that these books will be to your liking my darling."

Raven regained her composer. She wasn't going to let this guy get the best of her. She wasn't weak. His comments and… compliments didn't faze her at all.

"Though I should think that the chair would not be an easy place to sleep. If you wish… I would be more than happy to share my bed with you."

Raven gave Byron a look of disgust.

"As tempting as that sounds… I'd rather stay as far away from you as possible," Raven spat. _'He's not going to get to me.' _

"As you wish. But I can assure you that you will soon warm up to me."

"I doubt it."

"Very well. Though I'm certain that you will change your mind in a short time."

Byron smirked.

"That isn't ever going to happen. Not even in your dreams."

"But I always have sweet dreams of you my darling. And they will come true sooner than you think."

"You are the most sick perverted-"

"Flattering will get you everywhere my darling. Dinner is at 6. It is mandatory that you attend. And you can't tell me that you aren't hungry. I know otherwise." Byron chuckled to himself. "And I insist that you wear something- appropriate. Perhaps something from the wardrobe."

Byron snapped his fingers. Raven turned automatically to the wardrobe, watching the doors fly open and reveal several evening gowns.

"And now, my darling, I unfortunately have to leave you to ready myself for dinner. You are permitted to go anywhere in this hall, but the double doors are locked, so don't expect to go far. And since your friends are so important to you- here is a key that will unlock each of their cells. But you are the only one that gets any luxuries from me."

Byron tossed a gold key to Raven, and with that, let himself out of the room and disappeared from sight.

Raven grabbed the key. Now was their chance to escape.

**Well what do you think? I told you this was rated M for a reason. Note that this story is not for people that are immature or parents watch them like a hawk while online. This will get interesting! **


	5. Plans Are Made

_**They're Coming To Take Me Away!**_

**I do not own the Teen Titans- but I do own all things ASAP! **

"I don't like any of this. Not at all. My wife is gone. My sisters are gone. And now I'm stuck with mouth breathers and losers," Jason complained. Everyone shot him dirty looks.

"Look we all know that this is some disturbing news thank you. What are we going to do now?" Beastboy questioned.

"Cross our fingers and hope no one get's pregnant," Jason said yawning.

"Er. Wrong answer!" Cyborg cried.

"Are you sure he was a Vampire?" Greg urged.

"Positive. Pale skin, sharp fangs, and his whole conversation was just whack, listen." Beastboy played back the tape recorder.

"Disturbing," Jason said randomly..

"I know," Greg whimpered. "That fucking pervert will so pay."

"And I for 1 am not going to just sit here and do nothing," Marik said bitterly. "I am getting suited up in the stretchy underwear costumes Maniac made, and saving our friends. Who's with me?"

The room was silent.

"Eh-him I said… WHO'S WITH ME!" Marik screamed.

"ME!" Gerard cried.

"Yeah me 2!" Robin shouted.

"Us 3, 4, 5? Yeah 5," Beastboy retorted.

**Okay- I need some more things to use instead of said. What are those things called? I'm bad at English. I need to stop saying retorted, remarked, cried. Help?**

…

"Now master now?" Sild begged.

"No," Byron snapped, straightening his tie.

"But why?" Sild questioned. "You said before that you had no interest in them?"

"I do not. But Raven seems to."

"So?"

"So, as soon as I have complete control, you 4 can have her friends."

"Yes. Yes. Good master. Brilliant master."

"Shut up. Your voice is grading on my patients."

…

Raven tugged open the last remaining cell in the room. Maniac shot out, growled, then panted like a dog.

"Hypnotism. Thought it be fun," Reese said smiling.

"How'd you get the keys to this?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Swiped them off this psychotic pervert."

"Was he hot? If it was that Franz guy oh my god cause he is totally hot," Wonder Girl said quickly.

"Well… I guess he was sort of-"

"I knew it. Franz and Raven," Wonder Girl sang.

"It wasn't Franz, but I guess he was sort of cute."

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Argent said whined.

"I know right," Jinx scoffed.

"Okay- focus. We have a key. We're locked inside an insane asylum for the perverted. Let's get out before we all get kissafied," Kole said sarcastically.

"Doesn't sound that bad actually," Argent said dreamily.

"I have got a match tomorrow night. I do not have time for this," Pantha stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Guess we should snap Maniac out of it- or."

"Reese."

"Fine, fine. Keep your shirt on for the moment Rae."

"Yeah and we can always re-hypnotize her again," Wonder Girl whispered.

"This time we make her a cow," Jinx mumbled.

"Cool," Argent said nodding.

"I like it," Bumble Bee agreed.

…

Greg laid sprawled out on the floor of Raven's room with several loose books scattered about. "Okay- this tells me nothing I don't already know," he said sighing. Scanning the text for the 4th time already he tried to concentrate on what it said.

Facts about Vampires- the Obvious and Unobvious

Vampires have originated from a mass murderer in Transylvania, Count Dracula, severed peoples heads, drank blood, and disturbed man kinds mind forever.

1.Vampires will 9 out of 10 times target virgin women.

2.It is thought as a ridiculous myth that Vampires cannot balance spoons on their nose

3.Vampires are thought to have 2 sharp fangs- in truth it is just 1 tooth split in 2.

4. Vampires can have unprotected sex for they cannot catch any disease or fertilize a women's egg

5. A person can only be turned into a vampire if they drink ones blood, a bite alone cannot change a person

6. Dracula is the only known vampire that actually sleeps in a coffin- and that is only because a vampire must stay in its native soil.

7. Vampires hate the color purple

8.Vampires do not have bowel movements or urination

9. Vampire sleep in the nude

10. Vampires are transparent and cannot be seen in mirrors

11. Vampires cannot enter your house unless invited, only counts for when occupants are awake.

12.Vampires drink blood because of the belief that it holds life and essence.

13. Vampires are known to mix wine with blood

The list went on a on from there. Greg eventually tossed the book aside and sighed. He knew how to kill a Vampire. He knew how to weaken it. But how to reverse everything that had happened to the victims without killing them was another question. Greg bit his lip. He knew a lot of perverted things about vampires. And it was noted in a lot of books that they enjoyed getting blood from veins in the neck or… from a women's virgina (sp?).

**Kay not sure if that's true but it works with my story- this is why it's rated so high up. And I know Vampires can't come into a house without being invited under any circumstance but how else do they get into your house at night and suck you blood- or scrape and lick as Dracula from Billy and Mandy says.**

…

Maniac stabbed at the floor with her plastic spoon intensively. Reese had been asked to entertain the lunatic until a real plan had been put into place. So far digging out with a spoon like on TV was the best the swords men could think of.

"Vampires?" Pantha questioned.

"Yes," Raven replied.

"Vampires don't exist. They belong in fairy tales along with dragons, witches, and dem-" Starfire jabbed Wonder Girl in the ribs before she could finish. "Oh… yeah- sorry Raven, Jinx- and any other person here that can perform deadly magic."

"Whatever. We need a plan," Jinx grumbled.

"We leave out poppy seeds," Maniac stated.

"Why?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Vampires are addicted to counting. We leave out poppy seeds as a distraction when they come looking for us, they count them, we make a run for it," Bumble Bee said smiling.

"Running Water also," Maniac added.

"Huh?" Wonder Girl said dumbly.

"Vampires can't cross running water," Raven snapped.

"Right- so we spill poppy all over the place, spray water on the floor, hop on the other side, break and run like screaming maniac's- no offence," Argent said.

"Nope," Maniac cried.

The room was silent for a moment. "PINEAPPLE!" Maniac screamed.

**Okay, yes it was short- all of my chapters seem to be short. If anyone has any information about Vampires that is not stated in this chapter, and isn't totally obvious like they can turn into wolves and bats and don't like garlic. **

**And I say sorry to any Wonder Girl fans out there for making her sound stupid. I just needed a character to play dumb and I needed Maniac to be smart this chapter.**


	6. An Unfinished Escape

_**They're Coming To Take Me Away**_

**I do not own the Teen Titans or Dracula. I only own ASAP and these vampires I came up with at the last minute.**

Maniac chewed on her lip as in deep thought. "Now hold up- I don't see why I have to be live bait," She said digitally.

Reese pulled the ropes tighter in an attempt to quiet Maniac. "You're not bait per-say. And technically you're not live bait since you're dead. You are a distraction in case the vamps aren't interested in the poppy seeds and your plan is a dud."

"But why me?" Maniac cried hysterically.

"Well you're already a dud."

Maniac gave Reese a pain staking glare. "Trust me, I won't be the only one in a minute."

Reese frowned. "Gotta go- you sit tight and stay pretty."

"I'd tell you the same thing, but you can't stay something you aren't."

"You are bad."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more- but I have to go now so bye."

"Get back here now dammit! I don't hate you- just mildly dislike."

…

Raven heaved a great sigh. She could see the open garage door ten feet away from them. They were almost out of this night mare.

"Okay- Reese I want you to go back and see if Maniac is still there," Raven said softly.

"Hey guys," Maniac said picking her ear with her pinky. Smelling it Maniac smiled.

"Maniac what are you doing here?" Reese asked.

"Well- when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"Not that! I mean what are you doing here and not way back there as the distraction?" Reese shouted.

"I got bored so- which reminds me, you might want to start running now because I just lost those losers like 2 minutes ago."

Maniac bolted for the garage door without another word. The rest of the group exchanged glances before sprinting after Maniac. Raven chanced a look behind her before chasing after the others.

"Where do you think you're going my dear?"

Raven gasped… Byron.

Byron grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let go," Raven grunted.

"Never darling."

Whirling her around Byron flung his cloak around Raven's shoulders, incasing her in his arms. The room spun in a black haze. Raven clutched her head, in an attempt to steady herself.

The room was suddenly still, Raven collapsed to the ground in complete dizziness, causing Byron to chuckle to himself. Raven held her stomach in sickness, glancing around quickly she noticed she was back in the same room Byron had last spoken to her and hour ago, supposedly… her room.

"You shall get used to teleporting soon my dear. You can bleed into the shadows with your soul and travel that way. But teleporting is a completely different thing."

"Why?"

"Because you can just appear anywhere."

"No. Why are you doing this to me? My friends? Why are you hurting us like this?"

"Because I enjoy it. Your tears and pain is like sugar to me. Vampires feed of pain and blood."

"But why us? Why were we the targets?"

"Us? We? You're friends got away didn't they?"

"Yes, but-"

"So why are you complaining? Your friends are fine, and now you have the joy of my company."

"No. I am still here. And you are cruel and evil."

"Yes. Very evil. And I can be crueler than this. I can be as cruel as anyone could possibly imagine, my love. Up till now I have given you the pleasure of free rain and you tried to escape. But it is a good thing I had anticipated all of this."

"Then why did you give me the key?"

"To rid of your friends."

"If you didn't want them in the first place then why bring them here?"

"My henchmen wanted a reward for delivering you to me. I have never had an interest in anyone but you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Why? Why is the sky blue? Why do birds fly. Why are we alive? Could you ask a more sillier question? You are the daughter of Trigon. You are the heir to the under world. You killed the 1 man that was thought impossible to defeat. You are the only obvious choice for me to care about."

"You haven't answered my question. Why me? For what purpose do you keep my here?"

"All in do time my dearest. All in good time. I shall see you at dinner."

And with that Byron turned and left Raven on the floor in a world of confusion. Turned the lock swiftly, Byron encased Raven in her room that she had been left in only and hour before.

Nothing to do now… but wait.

**What do you think? Is it good? Review this dammit!**


	7. Slave

_**They're Coming To Take Me Away**_

**I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do own all things ASAP so back off!**

Raven stared blankly into the full size mirror hanging in the wardrobe. Admiring herself slightly Raven frowned. When she looked into the mirror she expected to see her reflection. And she did for the most part. She saw her shoulder length violet hair. She saw her dark eyes. The tight black cocktail dress she had been forced to wear. But she also saw a misguided girl on the brink of tears.

She felt selfish for caring about herself and not her friends as much as she should. She felt alone, besides the company of Byron. She felt worthless for not having her powers or any strength to stop any of this. And now she had no friends to tell her otherwise.

Maniac would have said that she was the greatest person ever. Starfire would have cheered her up with her perky attitude. Reese would have made pancakes for everyone. But they were safe now. And if staying here in harms way kept them safe then she would do it.

Raven pulled in a deep sigh. She didn't understand what was going on. What did vampires want with her? What value was she to them? What was their plan?

There was a knock on the door. Raven spun on her heels and glared as Byron entered.

"Oh damn. Hoping that you were still in the midst of dressing."

Raven glared at Byron hatefully. "You sick pervert," she spat.

"Really my darling, language like that only draws me closer to you." Byron stepped to Ravens left, smirking inwardly to himself.

"Get away!"

"Why study your beauty from afar when I can be just inches away," Byron cooed. Lowering his face down to where he was at eye level with her, Byron smiled.

Raven quickly slapped Byron across the face furiously. Byron wasn't fazed. "Your spirit is impressive darling." Byron brought his fist around, impacting Raven with a forceful punch to the jaw. "But you need to have more anger when hitting."

Raven squeezed her eyes shut as she massaged her cheek. Byron turned without giving the situation another thought. "Come dearest. Dinner is ready."

"No."

Byron whirled around to face her. "You don't say no to me." Byron screwed his eyes into a stone cold position. Making contact with her pupils, Byron gave her a hateful look.

Raven's body felt numb for a moment. Then there was a voice. A deep soothing voice of a man telling her to stand and follow Byron. It was a cheerful voice. But then that same voice started arguing with her voice of reason. Her mind was pounding with confusion.

'Arise,' the man's voice commanded.

Raven rose to her feet effortlessly.

'Move,' the voice said again.

Raven lifted her left foot, then her right. She felt like she was walking on air. As if everything was a dream. Byron held out his hand to her.

'No, turn back now!' her mind screamed.

But she took his hand anyway.

'You can still run!'

Byron lead her down the hall, stopped at the locked door, and guided Raven out into another hall.

'Now. The door is open. Run while you still can.'

As if reading her mind, Byron squeezed Ravens wrist. "Not thinking of escaping now are we?" he said soothingly.

A pain shot through Raven's body at the sound of his voice. Byron smirked. With a flick of his wrist every door that lead to an exit was shut immediately within a miles radius.

'Don't let this guy control you with his little hypnosis trick. Mind control shouldn't be working. Your are being weak Raven. Get a grip.'

Raven's head was throbbing in a hazy dream. She groaned in pain. What was going on? Why was she fighting with her self? Why didn't she have any control over what she was doing?

Raven struggled against Byron's grip, though she wasn't even moving. Her muscles tensed as she tried to pry away.

'Why am I feeling so numb? So weak? Where has all my energy gone?'

A shot of pain blazed through her arm. Raven hissed. Why was this hurting so much? What was happening?

Byron suddenly let go of her wrist, and Raven stumbled back. Falling gracefully into a chair behind her with ease, she gasped. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Her hands were warm, she could feel them again. Flexing her fingers, she sighed.

'Good, the feeling is back. I have energy.'

"Now that we have arrived in the dining room, shall we eat?" Byron said gently.

Raven's head shot up. Her eyes were wild. She didn't want to be any where near him. He almost killed her just now, this food was probably poison.

'I am getting out of here now.'

Raven jerked out of her chair and raced for the still open door. Byron snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut quickly.

"Not running away again are we?" He said lovingly.

Raven turned in the other direction, heading for another open door. Byron snapped his fingers again the other door shut tight.

"Please, sit, stay, be a good girl, while my patience is still thick."

Raven kept running, the doors slammed shut.

'Gotta get away.'

Raven ran as fast as she possibly could. She was going to find a way out of here. She was going to brake free. She wasn't going to let Byron get the best of her.

Byron's eyes followed her around the room. He wasn't going to let her get away. There was no escaping him. Byron snapped her fingers again, making some of the carpet snag Raven's foot and trip.

"Perhaps if you removed your clothes you would be able to run swiftly?"

The carpet snapped back into place.

"I'm getting really tired of your stupid damn little comments," Raven growled.

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"Well, get used to it. Because I see you staying around her for quite some time."

…

"Alright! Seeing as you 1, 2, 3, all of you that were missing minus Raven just showed up out of no where, I will give you a series of questions determining if you are who you say you are," Marik said stiffly.

He whirled around and stared Maniac straight into the eye. "The real Maniac reacts a certain way when I do this." Marik whipped a flashlight out and flashed it in Maniac's eyes. Maniac began laughing instantly. Marik hummed.

"Lucky guess." Marik stalked around in a circle before snapping back and giving Maniac a sharp glare.

"What's the capital of Arkansas?" he asked quickly.

"You said Ar and then Kansas," Maniac laughed.

"Maniac laughed at Arkansas to. What's you favorite flavor ice cream?"

"Mint chocolate chip in a coffee mug."

"Right again. You're looking pretty real right about now… what do boogers smell like. Maniac had a theory on it. What was it?"

"No one knows what boogers smell like because they're always in your nose, so you're always smelling them. You're so used to the smell that you don't notice that they have a sent. So you don't know what booger smell like."

Marik screwed his eyes in place, trying to figure out who he was talking to. Maniac gave him a toothy grin.

"For my last question… what time is it and what television program is on right now that you never miss unless something really important is happening?"

Maniac shot up and ran for the TV. "Oh my god it's time for Days of our Lives. Why didn't you tell me you ass hole!"

Marik frowned. "Okay she's the real Maniac, but that doesn't mean that all of you aren't fakes!"

Greg smacked Marik in the back of the head furiously. "Who cares who they are! They know where Raven is and I want her back," Greg cried.

"Don't worry kid we'll find her. And if we don't we can sell her stuff on ebay," Jason said smiling. Greg tackled Jason to the ground and began a fitful fight against his older friend.

"Is he really necessary?" Hot Spot asked.

"I want to know why any of these people are here. They're not Titans," Argent said hatefully.

"Yeah, we're not. But we live here so pull the stick out of your ass and move on," Gerard snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that, who do you think you are," Bumble Bee shouted.

"I happen to be an adult, unlike you stupid snot nosed kids who still walk around crying for your mommies," Gerard retorted.

"Kids? We aren't kids, we are so mature adults," Aqua lad retorted.

"Adults who suck they're thumbs," Jason cried.

Marik laughed, sending the room into a large fight.

Maniac frowned. "ASAP! Shut up now dammit before I rip you a new one. Trying to watch TV."

"Yes ma'am," all of ASAP replied with a solute.

The titans laughed. "Ha, you guys are like trained dogs," Beastboy chuckled.

"You are a dog bi-ach," Jason said slyly.

"Shut up!" Maniac snapped.

Beastboy chuckled to himself.

"I said shut up!"

Beastboy was silent.

…

"You're not eating I see," Byron stated.

Raven didn't answer. Gazing about the room she was off in a dream like state of her own. It was a large dining room that she hadn't expected to see in a place like this. It was extremely extravagant in a dim gothic fashion as in the 1600 churches. Perhaps this was a mansion. The hallways and rooms she had been running through with the others in the escape were quite large.

The dining room had a dark and dreary feeling complete with the blood red carpet and horrible paintings. Had it been anywhere else but here she would have felt at piece. But at the moment, sitting here with Byron, she wished it was more of a happy place. And maybe she would have enjoyed the scenery if she hadn't been bolted to the chair.

"And off in your own little world."

Raven snapped out of her thoughts.

"Really now, it's not polite to stare."

Raven scowled. "As if I ca re."

"Not very friendly now are we?"

Raven looked away.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you. I am in control here."

Raven's head snapped back, locking her furious eyes with his cold ones. "You do not control me. No one does."

Byron sat back easily into his chair, giving her an amused glace before chuckling to himself.

"I'm glad you think so."

Pouring himself some wine, Byron took a sip before continuing.

"But, whether you like it or not, I am your master. You do as I say, you obey me, you follow orders, you are my slave, and you belong to me."

Raven glared. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Not yet. I don't have as much influence over your well being because I have not yet tasted any of your blood. But I still am able to take control of your mind, and force you to do as I say."

Byron stood, smirking to himself. Circling around Raven, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kneeling on his knee, Byron became face to face with her.

"I've always said… that everyone needs a pet," Byron breathed. Tracing a finger down Raven's cheek, he smirked. She jerked away from his hand, which only made him laugh.

"You're spunk will be amusing in bed."

"You bastard!"

"Yes, you will be a very amusing pet," he said dragging his finger down further.

"Stop."

"No, I don't think I will," he said kissing her lightly.

"Please." Her heart was pounding. This madness was more than she could take. Byron pressed his lips to her's forcefully, bruising her mouth.

Raven was terrified.

Byron pulled away and gave Raven a satisfied look.

"Have a good nights rest. I trust you know how you get back to your room."

Raven stared at him in a daze.

Giving her another kiss, Byron stood and turned on his heel. "Pleasant dream darling."

And with that, Byron snapped his fingers one last time, setting Raven free, and disappearing into the dark.

**Whatcha think? This is why the rating is so high up. And it is going to stay up because there are going to be scenes with more mature scenes then there was in this chapter.**


	8. Full Moon and Procrastination

_**They're Coming To Take Me Away**_

**I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do own all things ASAP so back off!**

Maniac stared at the large map on the sidewall she had made of the mansion. She wasn't sure what the first move was going to be. It had taken several hours in the first place to map out the whole thing. She didn't even start planning anything yet.

"Maniac?"

"What is it Greg?" She said without looking up.

"You've always had a plan. You've always been the leader and knew what to do. You've always taken care of us and everything else. Please, tell me you know what to do like always."

Maniac closed her eyes and brought in a deep breath.

"I honestly can't say. I've never dealt with vampires before."

"But… your Maniac. You're all powerful. You took down the Reegas army before we came here and-"

"That was a long time ago Greg."

"No it wasn't. Maybe, what, 2 years ago."

"Greg I don't have a plan yet okay. Just drop it. And until I come up with one you need to butt out."

"Touchy."

Maniac rolled her eyes as Greg left the room, she didn't need this right now.

…

Raven breathed a deep sigh as the water washed over her skin. A shower was what she had been needing for days now. The water was steaming hot, washing away everything that had been plaguing her body.

Running her fingers over her body she hissed. After several more encounters with Byron she had acquired many cuts and bruises. The pain was intense, but somehow, he hadn't really done anything to her that she was worried of. She knew what he had planned for her, and that's what scared her. Especially since she was still a virgin.

…

Byron smirked to himself. He was enjoying her misery. He enjoyed her pain. His pet was very entertaining. Raven. Perhaps he should change her name. What would he like better? Rachel? Maybe a pet name. No. He would leave it at Raven. It was a nice name.

"Master?"

"What is it Franz?" Byron growled.

"I was just wondering… what exactly do you have planned for Miss Raven?"

"I haven't decided. But I know for sure that when I get the chance I'm going to take her powers for my own. I've been having a hard time controlling her mind with them in the way. I'm sure that once I have stolen her powers she will be no more than a human."

"Well, what about her friends?"

"What about them?"

"They got away."

"So?"

"Don't you care?"

"Not in the slightest. I only care for Raven."

"Then why did you have us kidnap them in the first place?"

"To keep you fools preoccupied. Besides, you then could steal they're powers and have an easier time doing my bidding."

"I see… sir?"

"Yes?"

"What will happen to Raven… after you are through with her I mean."

"As I've said before. Everyone needs a pet."

"So you're mainly just going to… I mean you're just… going to use her as a… well I mean-"

"As a what?"

"Y-your sex toy."

Byron chuckled. "You catch on quick."

Franz gave Byron a look of disgust. "She's not just some play thing."

"Yes, she's not a play thing, she is my slave. She belongs to me. Body, soul, and mind."

"No, she's a living, breathing person."

Byron gave him a skeptical glare. "Since when do you care?"

"I don't. I just don't think she deserves such treatment."

"She's living the good life by my side."

"And in your bed."

"Yes. As if you've never done it."

"I've never raped anyone. Suck they're blood yes but not rape them."

"I'm not raping her. She'll warm up to me in time. And then she'll be begging to be with me."

"I doubt it," Franz mumbled. "She'll fight you. She's strong minded."

"Maybe. But I'll break her spirit easily."

"Easier said than done."

Byron glared. "Leave me be. And fetch Grand for me, I have a job for him to do."

"Yes master," Franz growled. And with that he left the room.

Byron snickered silently to himself. "That fool."

…

Maniac scratched her chin. At the moment she was drawing a full sized picture of what she remember what each vampire looked like. Sild was a snake like… thing. Grand was a hefty ofe. Drain was a tall pale British guy. Franz was… sorta handsome, for a vampire. And the last drawing, Maniac sneered when she was drawing this one. The one that had Raven. That evil bitch. She was going to kill him. The one they called Byron.

Maniac grimaced. She still had no plan. This wasn't like her to blank out at a moment like this. She always had a plan. She always knew what to do.

Maniac bit her lip. Now wasn't the time for self-pity. Quickly drawing another sketch of Byron for herself to set fire to later, Maniac stood and left for the main room with her work.

As she had hoped all the titans and ASAP were in the room. "I have here," she said upon entering, "sketches of all the vampires that we are dealing with that I have knowledge of."

Maniac unrolled her drawings and tacked each one to the far wall.

"Maniac these are great, they look just like them," Bumble Bee complemented.

"Now is not the time for that. There is no time to waste. Every minute we waste could be Raven's last."

The room was silent.

"I cannot believe that we have left our friend behind," Starfire said aloud.

"Doesn't matter at the moment. I want no blame. No stupid comments. No unnecessary brakes. As of now, this is war. We are going to kick some ass, save Raven, and get the hell out of there. After that this little slip up will never be mentioned again got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" ASAP replied with a solute.

"Alright, Reese I want all information on these men you can find as soon as possible. Greg, I want you to get on that map I've drawn and plan out how we will get in. Gerard, I want all our weapons ready to go. Marik, I want you to monitor the mansion for anything useful to us. And Jason… get snacks. You all know your jobs, ASAP we're on the clock let's move!" Maniac instructed.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" ASAP cried.

"Then let's split up people, let's go, move it, move it!"

"And what are we supposed to do?" Kole asked.

"I want each and everyone of you to find your talent and use it to the fullest. This isn't just about saving a teammate, this is a matter of life or death. We were taken captive once, are we going to let them do it again?"

"NO!"

"No! So get your butts in there and let's get this party started," Maniac cried.

"Yeah!"

The room was then deserted.

"That was… quite a speech you made."

Maniac turned and glanced at Robin. It wasn't like him to give her a compliment. Robin had never liked her.

"You make a good leader."

Maniac gave him a cold glare. "Robin… you have made it very clear to me in the past that you don't like me hanging around. I know you don't like me. So drop the act. I hate it when people mock me."

Robin nodded. He understood that he had hurt her feelings in the past and that she hadn't forgiven him.

"But if you truly meant that… then thank you."

Robin smiled slightly. Hopefully she meant that.

…

She wasn't sure what day it was. It seemed like it was forever since she had first came to the mansion. And Raven knew that it was going to be a short time before-

She sighed. Byron was just trying to scare her. And it was working. But then again.

Raven shook her head. It wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let it. She wouldn't let him do that to her. But he was still so strong. And with out her powers, she was helpless.

There was a knock at her door. Raven didn't bother getting up. If it was Byron, he would just barge in. And if it were help, they wouldn't be using the door that's for sure.

The door swung open and Byron strolled in. "Do you know what I have for you?"

Raven was silent.

"Food," Byron said, pulling a plate of turkey and potatoes out from behind his back. "You haven't eaten in days."

Raven eyed the food. Probably poison.

"Do you want it or not?"

Raven turned away. No. She definitely would not eat it.

"Darling? Going on a hunger strike won't solve anything."

"I don't trust you," she mumbled.

"And why is that?"

"You kidnap me. You hold me here against my will. You sexually harass me. And you keep using demeaning pet names. Why should I trust you?"

"Yes, I understand. You want to wait. Give yourself to the right man. And have you found him yet?"

Raven was silent.

"No? Then I'll tell you my dear. He's not out there, because I am in here. No one will love or treat you the way I do. No one wants you as much as I do. Because only I, would every love a half demon like you."

…

The tower had been in a half hearted buzz for what seemed like days now. Maniac had had more then three cups of coffee in just the last 30 minutes. She may be able to stay awake day and night without rest, but she needed some sort of a break.

"Sugary cereal only goes so far you know," Jason commented.

Maniac glared at him before throwing a paper airplane at him. "Don't you have work to do?"

"You're the one making paper airplanes."

"I'm going out of my mind here. I don't know what to do. I mean, we know exactly where our sister is, but yet we can't just go get her. We need a strategist plan first, then…"

"Totally ignore it as always and just barge in and kick some ass till we get what we want? I don't know why you even bother making these stupid plans. We never follow them."

"Well, it's always nice to have a plan B you know."

"That just takes up more time."

"Well you know me. I'm so absent minded I trail off."

"No. You're on course. You just hesitate."

"Hesitate? Were you at my 10th birthday party?"

"Yes! Remember? I made a cake with candles and everything and before anyone could sing you happy birthday you landed head first and made cake angels."

"I don't hesitate. I just forget what I'm doing."

"But you know what you're doing so you're just hesitating. Get your ass in gear and run head first in there and get into combat mode."

"Okay, I think I will."

"Kay. First, do that thing you do and visualize what's going to happen."

Maniac stared into space for several moments, her eyes glazed over in a zombie like fashion, her mouth slacked with drool dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

"What do you see?"

"I see pirates with swords and beer bottles doing the funky chicken while we're blindfolded yodeling."

"Uh…try again."

"Now I see us tied back to back in the dark with bats dipping and snapping at our throats and we die."

"Better, but now I like the pirate thing more."

"Plan?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what first?"

Maniac twiddled her thumbs for a moment in thoughts before answering. "I believe, that if I try contacting her, we'll have a better chance at this."

"That's the best you could think of couldn't you?"

"Yep."

…

She was alone again. She was always alone. Always. Why? Why was she so alone? She had a loving family. She had friends. Why was she always alone?

Life had been better though. With her family around, people that knew and understood her story. People that knew her situation and had always made… bad judgment. Maniac would never admit anything to her. No madder what, Maniac thought she was just perfect. But that didn't make her special. Maniac thought everyone was perfect. She was so wrong. If she only knew the truth. If only she really knew.

But she wasn't naïve. Maniac understood.

'_This Big Mama calling Little Bird do you copy over.'_

Raven lifted her head and anxiously look around the small room. "M-Maniac?"

'_Telepathy, shh!'_

'_Maniac. Thank Azar.'_

'_Get a grip.'_

'_Alright, alright.'_

'_No worries, kay? We're coming to bust you out.'_

'_When? Now? Maniac, you can't.'_

'_Thanks for the note of confidence. Why the hell not?'_

'_You were taken once, I just…'_

'_Chill. I got back up.'_

'_No!'_

'_Rae, do you want out of there?'_

'_Of course. More than anything!'_

'_Okay then. Look, if I'm thinking right then on the next full moon will be the best time.'_

**Pause- alright, I am now deleting real logic for my own. So if you know more about Vampires then me, kudos. But I reject your logic and substituting it for my own. Get over it. All right, un-pause.**

'_Why?'_

'_Okay, everyone knows that vampires are the strongest at midnight on a full moon right?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_But, I have found that from 11:40 to 11:59, they are powerless. If we can time this right, in that 20 minute period, we can get you out of there.'_

'_I-I don't know. That's a pretty short.'_

'_You dare doubt us? Maybe we should just forget you all together?'_

'_No, it's just…'_

'_I was kidding damn. But on the off chance that something more important comes up that night, will you name your first kid after me?'_

'_What?'_

'_Kidding. Everyone knows vampires can's get… uh… non-vampires pregnant.' _

'_Maniac, I'm gonna…'_

'_Kidding again, or was I?'_

'_Maniac, just listen…'_

'_Sorry, your 5 minutes up, please deposit 50 cents at this moment.'_

**F.Y.I. I have added profiles for the ASAP character's on my profile. Check it out if you're having trouble understanding who they are.**


End file.
